<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【了游】锻炼 by FrozenFogCocktail</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25360411">【了游】锻炼</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenFogCocktail/pseuds/FrozenFogCocktail'>FrozenFogCocktail</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:28:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25360411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenFogCocktail/pseuds/FrozenFogCocktail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>只是有点黄<br/>帅哥健身，没了</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fujiki Yuusaku/Revolver | Kougami Ryouken, 鸿上了见x藤木游作</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【了游】锻炼</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>藤木游作回到海景房的时候发现房屋门口的电子锁被解开了，他记得在出门前刻意检查了一下确定电子锁有锁上才去的学校，但电子锁没有暴力破坏或者解除失败的痕迹，就只是单纯的被解开了，而那个解法只有他和出差的鸿上了见会使用。</p><p>距离鸿上了见告诉他的回来时间起码提前了三天，而藤木游作的终端里也没有任何新消息，想来大概是这个处于热恋期【specter形容的，但本人不承认】的成年人想给恋人一个惊喜所以没有告诉他。</p><p>但游作在常去的地方搜寻了半天也没看到应该出现在家里的鸿上了见，直到去往上层的时候才在自己没去过的一个房间里发现他的踪迹。</p><p>“了....”</p><p>游作停顿了一下，他一般都在卧室和工作间往返很少去别的地方，鸿上了见倒也无所谓他探索房屋的哪里，只是没有必要他都不会去别的地方。不过游作还是第一次知道这个海景房里有一个专门用来健身的地方。空间不大但是私人绝对够用，里面摆放着一台综合训练机和跑步机，以及一个放着水瓶的小圆桌。</p><p>游作也确实是第一次看到鸿上了见在健身，之前高中生自己待在工作间的时候都不怎么询问成年人的去向，反正午饭时间看不到藤木游作出现在饭桌他就会过来逮人。现在鸿上了见穿着一件运动背心和运动裤，背对着藤木游作在那台综合训练机上做手臂的拉伸锻炼。</p><p>那件黑色的运动背心似曾相识到让游作想到了充满着旖旎回忆的工作间，他之后在看到被弄湿和弄脏的地板的时候大脑就停止了思考，虽然手上的工作还是照常进行，但是只要坐在椅子上写代码他就能想起鸿上了见是如何将他的理智融化成液体的，因为没有散去的味道引起的身体记忆还让他在重复到那天一样的代码的时候就硬了，还好那段时间鸿上了见出差去了，不然游作都不知道要怎么面对。</p><p>游作揉了揉有些发烫的耳朵又继续看向背对自己的鸿上了见，他现在毫不怀疑跟他一样明明都是死宅的成年人是怎么拥有的身材了，游作几乎是噤声了一般没有发出任何声响，他耳边只能听到鸿上了见粗重而有节奏的喘息，而似乎是在做拉伸运动的人那点露出来的背阔肌被汗水浸得发亮，伸展又收紧的背肌非常漂亮，即便他并不懂这方面的审美也觉得十分吸引眼球——最主要是那个人是鸿上了见。</p><p>游作平时很少能看到了见的后背，因为他在那种时候一般都没空想别的。要是发现高中生走神还会被成年人欺负般的在敏感的位置重顶几下，直到游作控制不住的抱紧他的脖子发出几声染着哭腔的讨饶声才会被放过。</p><p>原本只是在偷看【本人拒不承认】，但是他脑海中浮现出的场景基本都在朝着限制级发展。</p><p>鸿上了见放开综合训练机上的拉力器站起身，汗水从他的额角滑落，半阖着眼睛似乎是在中途休息。比高中生还要长的睫毛上沾了点小水珠，白色的发丝也被打湿成缕的样子粘在脸颊边，鼻尖上晶莹的汗珠在即将滚落到地上的时候被鸿上了见用指腹抹去，搭在他肩膀上的白色毛巾应该是反复浸透了几次汗液变得潮湿而有份量，最后才被成年人取下来擦了一把脸。</p><p>不远处的桌子上放着的水瓶里的水只剩下了一半，鸿上了见走过去握稳瓶身拧开了盖子，然后仰头将剩余的水全部喝干净。因为仰头的缘故游作还能看到刚刚还被毛巾覆盖着的喉结完全显露了出来，由于吞咽而上下滚动着。吞咽声在相对于密闭的健身室内显得格外清晰，游作能想到他是如何用舌尖抵住瓶口然后饮入水液的，时不时还有因为倾倒瓶身的原因而满溢出来的水痕从他的唇角滑落，经过脖颈又淌过喉结之后流向覆盖在背心之下、被两块厚实的胸部肌肉撑起来的那块空隙之间。</p><p>“哈......”</p><p>水分补充结束以后游作听到了一声低沉而餍足的叹息，鸿上了见松开瓶口舔了舔嘴唇，刚刚松口的时候还有一小截透明的银线连着他的舌尖没有断开，而运动背心胸口的位置也多了一小块色泽偏深的水渍，甚至还因为背心被打湿的缘故将掩盖在衣料下的缝隙直接印得更加明显了，接着鸿上了见把喝空了的水瓶放回桌上，然后转头看向身后呆看了不知道多久的高中生。</p><p>“看够了？”</p><p>“..........你发现我多久了。”</p><p>“在你进门的时候，不过你看起来还挺满意的不是吗，藤木游作。”</p><p>无法反驳，视觉暴力般的美感让游作一时间无法转头，连眼神都挪不开，只能不甘心的点了点头。</p><p>然后鸿上了见就走到了他旁边，刚刚才挥洒过汗水的男人现在还在粗喘着平复呼吸，但是他湿润而透亮的深色皮肤像是撒了一层糖霜的热可可，即便他们什么都没做，鸿上了见那如同热弹一般散开的荷尔蒙让藤木游作不由得吞咽了一下。</p><p>鸿上了见站定在游作面前，浅蓝到偏白的眼睛还是他熟悉的样子，但看向游作的眼神中又带着点向恋人炫耀什么的得意，上挑的眼尾和勾起的唇角让鸿上了见有了一点Revolver的感觉。</p><p>接着还思考着什么的小男生就被嘴唇上温暖的触感拉回了意识，掉落在地面上的毛巾无人理会，鸿上了见揽过他的腰将吻印了上去。</p><p>“欢迎回来，游作。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>之后被亲吻蒙蔽了双眼的藤木游作先生得到了一个蓝色的护腕，和鸿上了见的是情侣同款。</p><p>“这个是你的，从明天开始你也要锻炼。”</p><p> </p><p>END</p><p> </p><p>*拉力器别名扩胸器，综合训练机上有么有这玩意儿我不知道，肥宅没用过任何健身器材，不要和簧文选手讨论科学考据，你说的都对我啥都晓不得我也啥都不会改（</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>